Red Fairy Tail
by Troll Crew
Summary: Commission. Erza Scarlet finds herself on a wild ride that leads to her humiliation. Fetish Story.


**Author's Note: This story contains public humiliation, spanking, role reversal, spanking of a minor, and diaper-related content. This is a fetish story. Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

Erza Scarlet walked down the streets of Magnolia Town, the Fairy Tail guild woman enjoying the nice, sunny weather as she eagerly walked away from a vendor with a delicious sundae in her hands. The sweet toothed mage loved sweets, they were a weakness of hers, and she was getting ready to eagerly wolf down the chocolate fudge ice cream when a sudden piece of hard rubber hit the back of her head.

Her guard was down on this day off and her ice cream fell onto the ground. The little tub spilled it's frozen contents onto the street below as the scarlet woman turned her head to see the perpetrator. And standing there was a very fearful young girl, most likely around 12-13 as Erza pieced together what had happened by the mix of her fearful gaze and how the young girl darted down into the alleyway.

Erza pieced together what had happened and quickly caught up to the girl before she could get away. She grabbed the little girl by her wrist as she scolded her. "Young lady, did you throw that ball?"

"I-I didn't mean to hit you, ma'am!"

"That's not the point." Erza took her into deeper into the alleyway, out of the view of the public, "you could've really hurt someone with that ball. Not only that, but you could've damaged somebody's property. Furthermore, you shouldn't be playing out in the streets like this. Someone could've run you down and hurt you."

She had gave the girl a harsh tongue lashing before she had brought her to a lonely wooden box. "This will do nicely." Erza walked over and popped her foot up onto the box. It was firm and solid and made for a good platform as Erza took the young girl and hauled her over her knee.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing?!" The young girl cried fearfully as her bottom was sticking up in the air as she dangled over the woman's leg.

"You are going to get a firm spanking." Erza patted the young girl's butt and got a yip out of her, "you're getting 20 smacks. Ten for throwing your ball at me and ten more for playing in the streets to begin with."

"N-no! No way! You can't do this to me!" The young girl tried to get away, but Erza was strong enough to keep her across her knee. Erza lifted her hand in the air and gave the first of many firm swats over the young girl's butt, which got a loud howl. Granted, Erza wasn't hitting nearly as hard as she could be hitting, but she knew to hold herself back enough to leave a firm sting over the young girl's butt.

"Waaa! St-stop it! You're hurting me!" The young girl cried her eyes out as she kicked her kicks and squirmed from over Erza's knee, but the mage had no qualms with punishing the young girl.

"We're only half done, young lady."

Erza continued to land firm swats over the young girl's bottom before Erza finally stopped, reaching the 20 Erza had promised and set the girl down on her feet. she danced on her toes as her hands feverishly rubbed her sore butt from the stinging spanks.

"Y-you big jerk! You can't treat me like this!" She sniffled as she rubbed stinging tears from out of her eyes.

Erza huffed as she scolded the girl, "now listen here, young lady. You're lucky you threw the ball at me. Otherwise, I'm sure someone else would've given a harsher punishment for you. A light spanking hardly makes me a jerk." Erza felt well justified, even if the little girl didn't think so.

"My n-names Ruby..." The little curly haired redhead pouted as she finished cleaning the tears off of her face.

"Well, Ruby, you better not let me catch you misbehaving again. Because next time, I'll give you a real reason to cry." Erza turned around and headed out of the alleyway.

"You're the only one who's gonna be crying." Erza rolled her eyes, not caring too much for the young girl's hollow threat. However, Erza's six sense alerted her to danger and she immediately spun on her boot heels, too late to stop the magical beam from hitting her chest. Erza grit her tooth as she looked at the little girl who fired the beam from her hands.

"Young lady, you're really asking for-" Erza took in a big gulp of air as she felt a sudden queasiness. Her body felt disoriented as she stumbled without even taking a step. Erza felt as though the silver armor she wore everywhere felt so much heavier than it ever has before, bringing Erza down to her knees. She felt ready to throw up, but Erza managed to keep herself from doing so as she tried to reorient herself as she saw the girl walk over to her with a wide smirk on her face.

"Wow, that spell really is something!"

Erza growled as she tried to grab at the little girl, but Ruby quickly grabbed her hand and arm. In a swift motion, the young girl had Erza's arm pinned behind her back as Erza couldn't stop a weak whine from escaping her mouth.

"Tee-hee-hee! Wow, you're really weak now! I guess my spell worked!" Ruby evilly grabbed Erza's hair and gave a harsh tug, getting another howl from the weakly squirming mage. "Wow, your hair is also really pretty and red! I hope my hair gets this long, but I don't wanna be a big bully like you are!"

Erza growled and struggled, trying to get away, but her body felt so heavy and sluggish. She could barely move in her armor. She asked Ruby, "w-what have you done to me?! L-let me go!"

Ruby pouted, "you want me to let you go? After you were so mean to me?!" Ruby let go of Erza's hair and gave a hard smack over her butt, "no way! I'm going to punish you for being such a big bully to me!"

"W-what?! I'm not a bully! I was teaching you a-hey! Stop that!" Erza felt Ruby grab the hem of her skirt and gave a hard tug, ripping the fabric and revealing the pair of red, satin panties from underneath. "Wow, they're so red and shiny! They match your hair!"

"Little girl. If you don't-ow!" Erza felt Ruby give a hard smack over her panty clad bottom as Ruby got to work on undoing her armor.

"My name is not 'little girl'. My name is Ruby Darkmourner and my mommy taught me a spell to help me deal with bullies like you!" Ruby began to explain as she got Erza's armor off of her, revealing her matching red bra. The cold air bit at Erza's flesh as Ruby told her, "my Mom taught me 'Counter Magic'."

"Counter Magic?"

"It's really strong magic! It locks away a Wizard's Magic Power and cuts their strength down by...well, I don't know by how much, but my Mom said it was by a lot. so now you're completely helpless. So you better do what I say young lady, cause the magic won't wear off for a long time." The little girl then grabbed Erza by her air, making her whine and cry out, "now stand up, young lady!"

"Ow! Let go of my ear first!" Erza tried to push the girl off of her, but Ruby twisted her ear and got a louder cry from Erza.

"Stand up, young lady!" Erza felt so humiliated. She was weak, stripped of her strength, magic, and now her clothes as she was mde to stand up. The little girl let go of her ear so she could fully stand. She still felt off balanced, but she was at least able to breath easily without the weight of her armor holding her down. "Now, boots off, young lady."

"W-what?" Erza felt a chill go up her spine. Take her boots off? It was the only piece of clothing she had left, if any, and Erza felt a sense of modesty bathe over her as she meekly squirmed in place.

"Off, right now or else!" The little girl dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a whistle. Erza felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes fell right onto that whistle. "You see this whistle? Want me to blow it so everyone will come down here and see you standing in just your underwear?" The little girl giggled, "what will they think when they see a grown lady, half naked, and with a little girl like me? They'll call you weird!"

Oh, that was the least of Erza's problems. If she blew that whistle and word got out about this, her reputation would destroyed. Makarov would suspend her from duty for at least a month. Natsu and Grey would never let her hear the end of it. No, the absolute worst was what would happen if Mirajane heard this news and what she'd do to her.

With little choice but to comply, Erza kicked her boots off of her feet, and peeled off her socks, standing totally barefoot and in nothing more than her bra and panties in front of the girl. Hearing the young Ruby laugh at her compromised position brought on a hot blush across her face, rivaling her hair in it's intensity.

"Isn't this a little much? I didn't punish you that hard." Erza grumbled as she covered herself shamefully. But Ruby would have none of it as she began to cast another Counter Magic spell. She pinched the air as Erza felt a hard pinch on her ear, getting a loud howl as she cried, "st-stop grabbing my ear! It hurts!"

"I bet it hurts! And it's gonna hurt a lot more, young lady! It's time for your real punishment to start!"

"R-real punishment?!"

Ruby started to walk Erza back to the box from before. Only this time, Ruby had taken a seat over the box as she pulled Erza down by her ear and draped her across her lap. Erza was so much taller than Ruby, touching the ground as she was bent over and having to use her shaking hands to keep her face off of the ground.

"W-wait a second! Y-you can't do this! You can't spank me!"

Ruby paid her complaints no mind as she lifted her hand into the air and gave a hard smack over her panty-clad bottom. Erza howled in pain, astonished by just how hard Ruby could hit her and by how much the spank stung her. Was this another side effect of Ruby's Counter Magic?!

"Ow! Ow!" Erza's cries echoed in the hollow alleyway as Ruby's tiny hand landed crisp smacks across Erza's ass. Her ass shook with every strike, jiggling and bouncing as Ruby's hand landed hard spanks repeatedly, which got Erza to squirm and struggle over the little girl's lap.

"Wow, your butt sure does bounce a lot!" Ruby giggled, taking a moment to pinch Erza's chubby bottom, "my Mom says this is what happens when you eat a lot of sugar!"

"I-it does not shake!" Erza denied, but that just got another laughing fit from Ruby as she resumed to spank Erza soundly. She spanked with a rather experienced hand, settling into a steady pattern of rhythmic swats that peppered Erza's jiggling ass. Her hands popped both bouncing cheeks as Erza struggled harder. She shook her ass in the air in a desperate attempt to try and divert the spanks, but Ruby's hand hit its mark every time.

"Hold still, young lady!" It was demeaning to be called a little girl. The woman was 19 years-old and was being punished as though she was a little girl. It was as though she was back in her adolescence, bent over Makarov's lap again for fighting with Mirajane all over again. "We've just started your punishment!"

Just started?! "B-but I only gave you 20 spanks! W-we must be over 30 be now!" Erza gasped when she felt Ruby grab the hem of her panties, the baffled redhead cried out desperately. "No, wait! Please, don't!"

But her pleads fell on deaf ears as Ruby gave a hard tug of her underwear, giving Erza a painful wedgie as she cried out from over Ruby's lap. "No more backtalk, young lady! This is your punishment and if you keep misbehaving, you're going to get a harder spanking!"

Erza couldn't stop herself from whimpering at the threat of a harder spanking. Her ass was stinging and the threat of a harder punishment sounded like torture for her. Ruby felt Erza squirm as she held her panties up in a wedgie with one hand as the opposite continued to land spanks over the woman's exposed bottom cheeks. Her cheeks bounced freely without the confinement of her underwear. Erza bit her lip, muffling her cries in agony as Ruby's hand continued to firmly smack her ass. She did her best, but Erza couldn't hold back her tears from falling down her face.

"Aw? Is the naughty little girl starting to cry~?" Ruby asked as she smirked. Her hand started to come down faster, sending burning stings up Erza's spine as she felt her ass start to go from it's creamy peach color to a rosy pink.

"N-no." Erza sniffled as she started to silently sob. The pain and humiliating was taking it's toll on Erza's spirit, slowly starting to break the redhead of her iron will.

"Well, if you want to keep quiet, then I can help with that." Erza was thankful for Ruby pulling her wedgie out, but shuddered when she felt her tormentor pull her panties down off of her butt and down her legs. Ruby held her panties up in the air as they flowed in the breeze like a flag. Ruby held her panties to Erza's mouth and told her, "say 'ah'."

Ruby huffed, "did the naughty little wizard forget who was in charge?" Ruby gave a hard sack on Erza's round ass before she scolded, "if you keep giving me backtalk, I'll blow the naughty whistle."

Erza couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She gave weak sobs before she opened her mouth. Ruby giggled with glee as she stuffed Erza's mouth with her own underwear. Erza wanted to gag, tasting her own ass, pussy, and sweat felt horrible and the fact she couldn't spit them out in fear of having to just put them back in made her bite down at her panties. Humiliating was no longer an adequate description, Erza felt truly degraded and shameful.

"That's better!" With a flick of her wrist, Ruby undid the strap on Erza's bra, the undergarment dropping onto the ground as Erza's breasts sung freely. Erza felt as though that was nothing when compared to having her panties shoved into her mouth though, especially after the painful wedgie she had gone through just prior.

Without any delay, the little girl resumed spanking Erza. Her pattern resumed with it's steady rhythm, but now she was aiming rather low, switching from hitting Erza's glowing red cheeks to the sensitive under curves that were dangerously close to her thighs. These spots were especially painful, getting Erza to kick her long, slender legs as frustrating agony. The pain was worse than it was before and the little girl was only building up her momentum and hitting her faster.

Erza's teeth bit down hard on her panties. Through bitter sobs, Erza bawled and cried into the small puddle beneath her face. Her arms shook and trembled as she balled her hands into fists. She managed to choke out a plead for Ruby to stop, despite her muzzled mouth, but it fell on deaf ears, as Ruby showed no signs of slowing down.

In fact, Ruby's target had swapped from her crimson bottom to her pink under curves. "Boy, your butt sure is red now! It matches your hair!" Erza was screaming through her gag as the hard swats hit their mark. Her ass didn't shake and jiggle as much, but they still definitely bounced under the young girl's firm hand. Erza was long past begging now, dissolving into pitiful whimpers and sobs as tears streamed down from her face nonstop.

When her under curves just started to turn a shade of red, Ruby finally stopped. She giggled as she started to rub Erza's sore ass and under curves, a gentleness that, despite her bawling and humiliation, Erza welcomed openly. "There, there, you big baby. Mama's all done punishing you."

Erza was relieved as the little girl slowly helped Erza up off her lap and onto her feet. Erza quickly moved her hands to cover her pussy and breasts, a last-ditch effort to cover her shame and preserve what little dignity she still had. Ruby giggled when she saw her tear stained face and puffy eyes. "Boy, you really are a crybaby." Erza blushed and lowered her head shamefully in defeat.

Ruby looked over to where she left Erza's clothes and giggled, "oops. I guess I forgot that I tore your skirt. And your armor is too heavy for you to wear now. So I guess that means I'll have to redress you!"

In her shock, Erza spat out her panties. "W-wait! You don't have to do that! I-I can just summon more clothes!" Erza tried to use her Requip Magic to summon something, but nothing. Her magic was still sealed off. She noticed Ruby's disapproving scold and felt her magical hand grab her ear. "Ow! Wait, stop! Let me go! OW!" Erza felt Ruby pull her closer down to the ground, practically bending her over as Ruby gave her ass a good, hard slap. "YOW!" Erza felt tears start to trickle down her face again as Ruby started dragging her through the alleyway.

"Naughty little girls who tell fibs get punished, young lady." Ruby scolded the woman as she started to lead her by her ear.

"M-my name's Erza..." Erza sniffled defiantly as she was pulled along.

"Well, Erza, you better be a good girl on our way home." Ruby started to lead her out of the alley, much to Erza's horror.

"W-wait stop! You said you wouldn't let people see me like this!" Erza's objection got her a crisp swat over her under curves, getting a cry from her as she tried to cover her cheeks.

"I said I wouldn't blow a whistle, not that nobody would see you." Ruby corrected her, "now start walking."

"B-but," Erza was interrupted as Ruby gave another another slap, this time with a hand made from her Counter Magic. It completely ignored Erza's attempt to defend her ass as she cried out from the sting.

"I said get your big butt going or you can go back over my lap for another spanking!" Ruby's scolding got a flinch from Erza' who visibly cringed at the warning.

"Y-yes, ma'am." With no options left, Erza submitted to her will and followed her along by her ear.

The walk to the little girl's home was like a second beating to Erza's pride. She was magically being led by her ear through the streets, by a child no less. There weren't many people and it wasn't too busy, but Erza was sure that people would start to talk and she dreaded the idea of pictures being taken of her misfortune. She was walking around naked, with he cold air biting at her sore and hot ass, led by a child, and could do nothing to protest or object to her will. Her red, sore ass bounced with every step with nothing to hide it. All Erza could do was use her arms and hands to cover her nipples and pussy, keeping what little modesty she had as she tried to keep up with the little girl.

"Oh my God, is that Erza Scarlet?!"

"She's one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail!"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Erza's face started to glow the same color of red as her ass was. Her reputation was shot.

Finally, she was brought to a house along the alley, a small house that looked comfortable enough to live in for a small family. Erza preyed for nobody to be home as Ruby opened the door.

Her prayers would not be answered as Ruby bellowed out, "mom! I'm back! And I brought a friend, too!"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the small home as a woman who rivaled Erza in height came from upstairs. She had red, curly hair like Ruby did, with a much more womanly figure and warm face.

"Oh, did you bring one of your little," the woman choked on her words as she got a good look at Erza. When she saw the naked woman next to her daughter, she demanded, "just what are you doing around my daughter?!"

"W-wait! Th-this is a big misunderstanding Ms. Darkmourner!" Erza cried out in her defense as she readjusted herself to make sure she was still doing a good enough job at covering herself up.

Ruby giggled and quickly explained to her mother just what had transpired before they had arrived. From the spanking that Erza gave her to the humiliating treatment that Erza had been put through. When the story was finally over, the older Darkmourner still had a crossed look on her face and began to scold Erza. "So, you decided to spank my child as though it is your duty?"

Erza flinched at her words as she tried to rebuttal, but Ms. Darkmourner had grabbed Erza's already tender ear. With a much stronger grip, Erza gave into another round of whining as she squirmed in her grip. "Well, I think that you need another spanking, to teach you not to put your hands on my child."

"B-but wait!"

Erza was helpless as Ms. Darkmourner forcefully turned her around, forcing her to expose her bottom. "Well, it sure looks like Ruby taught you the lesson pretty well, but I think we need to reinforce it. Just to make sure you don't have any sort of relapse." Ms. Darkmourner turned to her daughter, "oh Ruby, could you please go get me my hairbrush?"

"Okay, Mom!" Ruby smiled eagerly as she ran up the steps.

"Y-you're a sadist!" Erza blurted out, "y-you and your daughter are sadists!"

Ms. Darkmourner gave Erza a scolding look before dragging her along her living room and sitting down.. "I a a firm believer of domestic discipline. And I teach my daughter that nobody is ever too old to be punished. That includes you!" She hauled Erza across her lap

"No, please! Not again!" Erza fought and struggled over the much larger woman's lap, but she held her legs down firmly. One leg raised up and pinned down both of Erza's, rendering her unable to resist with her kicking. "Y-you're crazy!"

"I'm back, Mom!" Ruby dashed down the steps, handing her mother her hairbrush.

"Thank you, honey." The woman smiled at her daughter as she tapped the brush onto Erza's bottom, getting a flinch from the redhead mage. "Why don't you go get yourself some of the cookies I baked while I teach our guest a lesson?"

"Ooh, cookies!" Ruby ran off to the kitchen. Erza was a little relieved that this little girl would not see her getting another spanking, but hearing it was another problem.

Ms. Darkmourner got right to work with paddling Erza's ass with her hairbrush. Erza cried louder than before as she thrashed about from over Ms. Darkmourner's knee. The hairbrush came down with a lot of force and the mother could swing it with a mighty strong arm. Every spank came down hard and made Erza's bottom bounce and jiggle rapidly.

"PL-PLEASE, STOP! N-NO MORE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Erza howled at the top of her lungs as Ms. Darkmourner fell into the same pattern as her daughter. Left, right, the hairbrush bounced between both cheeks as the brush paddled her bouncy butt.

"Doesn't sound like you have." Ms. Darkmourner was determined. Every swat connected with a lot of force. The mother would start to slow down with each swat, but each swat would be harder than the last. Erza bawled her eyes out as her tears now soaked the coach she was forcefully lying across. No more biting her lips or clenching teeth, she was starting to miss having panties in her mouth-at least then, she'd have something to bite down on as she screamed. She was sure the whole neighborhood could hear her crying like a baby, but the only thing on Erza's mind was how hot her ass was.

"PLEASE, NO MORE!" Erza reached back to try and protect her rear with her hands, but Ms. Darkmourner firmly grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back.

"You do not reach back during a spanking!" Ms. Darkmourner quickened her pace, delivering a flurry of quicker swats over Erza's under curves. Erza howled as the red and more sensitive spots were getting a bitter taste of her hairbrush.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Erza was at the end of her rope. Her ass was surely a dark red color by now. A harsher shade than her hair was and everything down there felt as though it was on fire. "I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

That got Ms. Darkmourner to stop her intense paddling. She tapped the solid wood brush over Erza's scarlet ass as she asked her, "sorry for what?"

"I'M SORRY FOR SPANKING YOUR CHILD! I-IT WAS WRONG OF ME AND I-I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Ms. Darkmourner nodded as she put her brush down on the nightstand and helped Erza up off of her lap. "Now come." She took Erza's wrist and started to lead her up the steps. "Come on, Ruby! We're just about to send our guest on her way."

"Aw!" Ruby sounded disappointed as she followed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with her mother and Erza. Erza was taken into the master bedroom and led to the bed.

"Stay here." Ms. Darkmourner walked over to her closet as Erza waited anxiously. When she came out of the closet, Ms. Darkmourner was holding a box of diapers in her hands.

"W-wait! What are those for?!" Erza knew what they were for, but she couldn't believe this! Was this woman actually going to put her in diapers? "I-I'm not putting on a diaper!"

"Well, I don't have any panties your size, so this will have to do. Now lie down on the bed." Erza got ready to argue, but Ms. Darkmourner gave a menacing glare and that sucked the fight right out of the S-Class Mage. Erza whimpered as she lied down on the bed. "Now come on, lift your legs up."

"B-but your daughter will," Erza was caught off guard when Ms. Darkmourner grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs and bottom off of the ground for her. Her firm hands started to land a flurry of smacks across her very sore and hot ass. "OW! OW! NO, PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY!"

"I better not hear anymore backtalk." Ms. Darkmourner scolded her as she slid a diaper under her bottom.

"YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T! I'M SORRY!" Erza broke down into a mess of sobs, and the giggling of Ruby didn't help her calm down at all. Erza truly felt like a baby as Ms. Darkmourner sprinkled powder over her scorching red cheeks before the diaper was taped on.

"There we go. That wouldn't be so bad if you didn't put up such a fuss." Erza was helped back up into the sitting position, but she immediately stood up, as the weight applied onto her bottom made it too sore for sitting down. Without delay, Ms. Darkmourner pulled out a red, shimmering dress. The dress had a punk trim to it and puffy sleeves. It looked more like a dress a little girl would wear to play dress-up in, how it was in her size made Erza question just how many people did Ruby bring home? How often did this happen?! "This should do nicely to cover you up. It even matches your pretty hair."

"And her butt." Ruby teased her. Erza gave her a glare, but that didn't seem to discourage the child.

"We're not going to have any problems with you putting this on, are we?" Ms. Darkmourner asked Erza, who shook her head no. Erza had accepted her fate as she was dressed. The dress she was forced in fit, but it didn't reach past her knees, so it left her diaper partially exposed. Ms. Darkmourner pulled out a pair of socks and pulled them up to Erza's exposed knees and slipped on a pair of plane janes onto her feet. The woman even took Erza's hair and tied it into a pair of pigtails.

Erza gave a whine as she tried to pull her dress down to cover herself, but it was futile no matter how hard she had tried. When she looked into the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She looked like a little girl. No, a little girl's toy doll and she felt horrified to see what she was reduced to.

"Aw, don't you just look so perfect!" Ms. Darkmourner gushed, much to Erza's humiliation as she felt her face flush. "Now then, tell me where your little guild is and I'll walk you back to your little friends."

"B-but I," Erza tried one last futile attempt to talk down the woman, but another harsh stare made Erza tell her exactly where her guild was. With the location known, Ms. Darkmourner took Erza by the hand and started to lead her out of the house.

"Bye-bye, Erza!" Ruby waved off Erza and her mom as they left the house. They'd walk out of the alleyway where there house was and into the open street. In the broad daylight, her dress sparkled in the light and caught the attention of everyone. Erza would swear everyone in a 20 mile radius could see the reflective material of her dress. She lowered her head shamefully as she was walked through the town.

They could see her in her diaper and her prissy dress. Erza's butt would bounce and wobble, as did her bra-less breasts from under the dress. She gave a sad whine, "they're staring at me," as they walked down the street. She was finally starting to hear herself again and she blushed at her own whining. She was an S-Class Mage and she was being paraded around like a little girl.

"They just think you look cut. And you do!" Ms. Darkmourner gave an encouraging swat over Erza's diaper butt, but it did anything but encourage the younger redhead as she tried to cover her bouncing butt. That certainly got a loud laugh from the crowd of people who watched them walk by. Erza sniffled, feeling another wave of tears threatening to fall as she pouted. "Oh, don't be so fussy, darling. We're almost at your guild."

The guild. Oh God, that was the last place she wanted to be like this. She hoped that nobody was at the guild, but what were the odds of that?

After the trek through town, they finally made it to the guild. Ms. Darkmourner gave a knock on the door and soon, the doors of the guild opened.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! How can I...I...uh," Opening the door was none other than the demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. Her smiling expression turned to astonishment when she got a good luck at Erza. But it quickly turned back to her usual smile. But for Erza, who knew Mirajane as long as she has, she knew that smile was a facade to hide the copious amounts of laughter that she was holding back. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, this is the Fairy Tail Guild?" Ms. Darkmourner pushed Erza forward, "I'm just here dropping off one of your members. A little Miss Erza."

"Oh, Erza?" Mirajane gave a fake gasp that made Erza lowered her head. "Oh my, I hardly recognized her. She never looks this adorable."

"Why thank you. I dressed her myself." Ms. Darkmourner beamed with pride at that.

"Did you now?" For a split second, Mirajane's smile faded away into the demonic smirk Erza knew very well, but Erza was powerless to say or do anything about it. "Well, thank you so much for making her looks so pretty, miss..."

"Darkmourner. Song Darkmourner." Song extended her hand to Mirajane and she shook it happily. "Miss Erza here was a naughty little girl when I found her, parading around my home without a shred of clothing! So after a good, sound spanking, I dressed her up and sent her here."

Mirajane was relishing the humiliation of her rival as she kicked herself in an attempt to hold her snickers for a little bit longer. "Well, Song, if you ever find any of our members being naughty little brats, be sure to send them right back here to Fairy Tail. After a good spanking, of course."

"Oh, of course." Song smiled, "well, I'd better be off. I have my own little girl to look after."

Erza felt relieved to here Song was leaving, but Mirajane light chuckle made her cringe. "Oh, you have a good day, Song." Mirajane gave Erza a look, "Erza, tell Ms. Darkmourner thank you for bringing you back."

Erza wanted to slug Mirajane where she stood, but the redheaded mage knew that with her magic still sealed away, it would be a very poor decision. She swallowed her pride, or what little was left of it, and said, "th-thank you for bringing me back, Ms. Darkmourner."

Song Darkmourner smiled and patted her butt, which made Erza whine and spin around so it no longer faced her. "The pleasure was all mine. Just behave now in the future, young lady. No more streaking."

Song Darkmourner turned from the guild and went on her way, leaving Erza and Mirajane at the guild's door and finally, Mirajane let out some of the laughter she was holding in.

"S-so, Erza," Mirajane snickered, "that's some pretty cute armor you've acquired, huh?" Mirajine laughed louder when she saw Erza blush and squirmed in place. "So, how exactly did you get it?"

"I'd rather...not talk about it."


End file.
